Never Let You Go
by Sandiya
Summary: A Koukari...hai, a Takari fan wrote a Koukari! ^.^ Season 01. Voilà, Geneviève!


A Koukari! ^-^ Requested by and for Geneviève! ^~  
  
Somewhere near the end of Season 01. I missed most of the episodes in which Izzy/Kou wondered if he was adopted, so bare with me here. And I'd give up all the oranges in the world to own Digimon! ^-^  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Never Let You Go  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Koushiro Izumi trembled under his blankets, having a frightening nightmare shake his nerves throughout the night. Memories of the past continuously flooded his brain, too many at once to gather up intellectually. Slow talking and fierce arguments rang in his ears, but most of it was indistinguishable. There were, however, bits and pieces of conversation, mostly from two quite familiar voices. Blurry visions then resulted, but he could not place them together. The couple definitely appeared to be...   
  
His insect Digimon, Tentomon, lay asleep next to him, unaware of the bitter agony his companion was going through. The digital monster of knowledge was had gone through a long day battling, which had turned him into a heavy sleeper, so he dozed off.  
  
In fact, there was only one person awake. She slowly walked over to Koushiro's sleeping bag and watched him earnestly, able to gaze at him longer now that he couldn't look back. dark auburn hair curled over his eyes, and his image would've looked idyllically handsome and peaceful save the shivering. Her silvery, tranquil voice whispered, "Kou...Koushiro. Wake up now....it's only a dream."  
  
When he still didn't respond, she cautiously lifted her delicate hand to touch his cheek. Her cool, tiny fingertips grazed his skin lightly. Untying her rosy bandanna, the young girl swept it across his forehead, riding it of flowing beads of sweat.  
  
At that instant, his dark black eyes flew open, and he stared in astonishment at her, the first real person he saw in what seemed like ages. "A..a...angel?"  
  
Kari Kamiya blushed visibly at his words, certain that he hadn't regained all sight yet. "No, it's me, Koushiro. Kari...remember?"  
  
He sat up, shut his eyelids, and shook his head to clear his sight. Finally he opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Kari. It was just that that dream I had was so realistic that I honestly thought I wasn't on earth anymore."  
  
"You don't have to explain." 'I kind of liked it,' she thought to herself. "So, what was it about?"  
  
Koushiro pondered on changing the subject, but decided against it. In the end it would've turned back to the dreadful nightmare, and he knew he could trust Kari with its content.  
  
"My parents...at least people I think were my parents...asked me peculiar questions. Some I didn't get. Most were on how I liked it here...and if I got along with everyone. At first I didn't know how to answer, because I can definitely feel left out and unwanted, but it's a common syndrome, isn't it? They wanted to bring me to their world, so we could be a happy family like before the car accident."  
  
He paused, remorse dimming his attitude.  
  
"Maybe it was because Mom and Dad both mean a lot to me, but I almost decided to go with them. The lights were blinking out when I finally told them I couldn't accept their offer. They tried to convince one more time, and then they left, gray shadows leaving their trail. The dream world turned black, and then there you were."  
  
Kari bit her lip, a tear in her eye blinding her sight. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand and listened once more when he started to speak.  
  
"Perhaps I would've been better off to just leave with my family."  
  
"Koushiro...don't say things you don't mean." She murmured.  
  
"But I do. Let's face it, Kari. I'm only here because of my skills with the computer, even if they're slightly better than basic. It's something anybody can do, even Tai if he put his mind to it. I feel so useless sometimes, even my height makes me insignificant! Maybe if I go back to sleep, my parents will come again."  
  
He proceeded to lay back and squeeze his eyes shut, but Kari held him up firmly, suppressing a slight cough at the effort.  
  
"I need you, Koushiro. We all do. Please don't leave... the group would never be the same. You're not useless, not at all, I'm glad you're with us. I'll never let you go."  
  
Kari bent over and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, then hugged him tightly.   
  
Koushiro blinked, Kari surprising him again today. His feelings of depression and worthlessness had all but vanished, and he uttered a little chuckle.  
  
"Thanks, Kari. Thanks for not giving up on me. And... thanks for not letting go."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Short? Yep. ^.^   
  
Kou-kun is 10, and Kari is 8. That is my ENTIRE explanation for this thing! ^-^  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Sandiya~  



End file.
